<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom Virgil Smut by kuromicorc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781482">Bottom Virgil Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromicorc/pseuds/kuromicorc'>kuromicorc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, There will be a lot, bottom!Virgil, sub!virgil, will add as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromicorc/pseuds/kuromicorc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly as the title says, we vibin and writing virgil getting Wrecked(tm)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottom Virgil Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! The two of us will be adding things to this mostly because,,,we need more content of virgil getting Wrecked and taken care of as he deServes.<br/>
Youre welcome to leave requests in the comments! We;ll get to as many as possibly, only rule is it Has to be bottom/sub virgil!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>